Kirel
by doghouse
Summary: Kirel is trying to get home to Old Kingdom and her mother but when Lirael disapears, Kirel goes to find her
1. Desicions

It was 10:00 in the morning. She rushed down the hallway and sped around the corner and scampered down the third corridor. Racing down the hallway she turned the corner only a couple yards away from the door to the classroom. "Dammit, I'm going to be late" Kirel yelled to herself "That sending can't tell 9am from 9pm." Kirel was a girl of only 16 years. She was tall, brave and pretty like her mother, Lirael, thought she never seemed to care very much about the prettiness. She had dark, smooth, long silky black hair just like her mother. She was attending Wyverly College in Anclesteir while Lirael was of with Sabriel, studying to be the Abhorsen. Sabriel, the Abhorsen and her 'aunt'. It was still hard for Kirel to get that through her head. Kirel kept on running down the hall, heart beating at an alarming rate. She skidded to a halt in front of her classroom door to find her English teacher, Mrs. Ungle standing in the doorway, a fierce scowl on her face, as she seemed to tower six feet over Kirel. "If I seem to recall class begins at 10:00 sharp. It is now 10:13, Kirel. This is the third time this month and you know what that means. You'd better hurry down because the headmistress is waiting for you." Sighed Mrs. Ungle. "B...but it wasn't my fault," cried Kirel as she started to sit down next to her best friend Jerael,"The stupid sending didn't wake me up until 9:53." Half of the class burst into laughter, some even falling of their chairs and into a chuckling heap. The other half stared at her sadly, as if there was no hope for her here. "What, what's so funny? My sending woke me up late. I can't help it. Is that funny in some weird way?" Kirel inquired with a puzzled look on her face. "Kirel, just shuddup before everyone dies of laughter." Jerael said watching more girls fall out of their chairs. "What's so funny" she asked again. Jerael grabbed Kirel's arm and pulled her out the door and down the corridor. "But I want to know what's so funny!" They turned the corner and ran into their shared dormitory, room 22. Jerael flopped onto Kirel's fluffy armchair and noted the little golden ball floating above the chair. Bunches of tiny Charter Marks formed to make a makeshift lamp. Jirael sighed; she missed the feeling of casting them about. But knowing that she was in Wyverly College, miles away from Old Kingdom and the Wall; all she could do was pretend to finger the marks.  
  
Kirel lay down on her bed scowling. She wished she were back in Old Kingdom with her mother, learning all the charter spells and reading the Book of the Dead, and not having to do all of this stupid unnecessary work. Who needed to know what the square root of 841 is, or what makes up an atom, or even who wrote the Iliad? She wanted to go home, not have to worry. Nothing but her mother and her. But know that mother was training to be the Abhorsen; she had to stay here in this stupid place. She was the next Abhorsen-in-waiting, why wasn't she training? "So why was everyone laughing at me! I didn't say anything in there that I didn't know, you know, um... slang right?" "No, no. They were laughing because you mentioned a sending." Jerael said quietly. "So, everyone knows about sendings." Kirel said, "They're just beings created by" "Charter Marks." Jerael interrupted" You have to understand, people here don't believe in the Charter. It's just a story to them to scare children. Everything that happened in the past 40 years is just a scary fable to them." Jerael stared at the gaping Kirel sadly. Kirel curled up into a ball on her bed an uttered a small sob. Jerael quietly took a book of the small bookshelf and put it in front of Kirel. The book had a shiny oilskin cover. "Here, I hope this makes you feel better." Jerael offered. Kirel took the book. The Book of the Dead. She started sobbing. "I'm so sorry!" Jerael cried. "Iwannagohome" Kirel muffled through her pillow "What, I can't hear you unless you speak louder and clearer." Jerael said motherly, trying to comfort her. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" Kirel bawled, "I HATE THIS PLACE, I MISS MY MOTHER, I MISS MY FAMILY AND I MISS THE CHARTER!" "But there's nothing we can do." Jerael said. "Yes there is." Kirel's face lit up, "We're going to escape." 


	2. Get going

Disclaimer: I really don't see why I need one of these but here goes, Blah Blah Blah I don't own any characters, only the ones you don't recognize from the book. There, happy? Anyway, I couldn't do this without the help from my best friends, so to Allison Elena and Emily: You guys rock!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kirel finished packing her clothes and looked to see if she had missed anything.  
  
Everything seems to be in order she thought to herself as she went to put the last  
  
thing in her bag, The Book of the Dead. As she set it down in her bag something  
  
caught her eye. A small zipper, about the size of the nail on her pinky finger  
  
hidden on the side the bag. She opened the small compartment to find a  
  
small statuette of a dog, just like the one her mother had showed her when she  
  
was younger. The Disreputable Dog her mother had said. But this looked  
  
somewhat different. The dog was smaller then she remembered. It looked puppy-  
  
like instead. Oh well, I must have forgotten how small it actually was she thought  
  
and shrugged as she stuffed it into her pocket. It made her feel better to have it  
  
with her.  
  
"Kirel, come on!" Jerael hissed from the hallway, "We need to get going before the teachers wake up!"  
  
"Don't worry Jerael, they don't wake up until 5:40 at the earliest." Kirel said calmly.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Kirel smirked and dragged her bag out the door.  
  
It was 1:43 am on the clock in the hallway. They were making very good time. Creeping  
  
down the hallway, after what felt like hours at the pace they were going at, they soon  
  
came to the front gate.  
  
"They lock the gates at night so we have to climb the wall." Kirel said and walked off towards the gate as Jerael followed and uttered a small sigh.  
  
After many minutes of groaning and wining Kirel and Jerael landed on the soft grass on the other side of the gate.  
  
"Well I guess we should get directions to which way the wall is" Kirel said and laughed at the feeling of going home.  
  
"Lets go!" Jerael cried and they sped off leaving the school and their worries behind them. 


	3. Freedom and surprises

Woopdeedoo I'm writing again! Sorry that it took so long to write for some of my adoring (not) fans. I was taking a break from writing, to do schoolwork, beat my brother up (or the other way around), sleep, do more schoolwork, watch TV, do schoolwork, and schoolwork. These finals are going to KILL me. Oh yeah, I don't own any characters only the ones you don't recognize (duh). Ok. And now, back to our program.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kirel and Jerael raced down the streets while the townsfolk wondered why two girls from Wyverly were off school grounds. Only another mile to go thought the tired Kirel, and then I can find mother and I'll be happy again, if that is I can make it to the Wall before collapsing from heatstroke she laughed.  
  
"Kirel, break, please!" panted a very tired Jerael.  
  
They slowed to a halt in front of a quaint little coffee shop. As they walked in the wonderful smells of cinnamon, chocolate, and coffee beans filled their senses. They sat down at a small table to catch their breath when a small old lady came up to their table.  
  
"What'll you have girls," she said cheerfully, "Our special is a cinabun and large decaf combo. I would also recommend the lemon meringue pie, my favorite."  
  
"Oh we only stopped to take a rest but I guess we'll have two cinabuns, not the special though." Kirel said smiling, though what was a cinabun. It was hard not to smile in the quite atmosphere.  
  
"Well I'll be back soon, and by the way there is a newspaper stand over yonder if you want to take a look at today's news." She said and walked off into the kitchen in the back.  
  
"Kirel, we have to go before the teachers find out we're gone!" Jerael said nervously, taking her backpack off her shoulders. "We have to go. Hello, anyone home?" Kirel was not paying any attention to her anymore; a man she recognized had just walked into the room. She didn't know how she knew it was him because he was covered head to toe in long jackets.  
  
"Sam?!" she cried and ran towards him.  
  
"Kirel?" Sam said astonished and pulled his long, black coat off him. "Kirel, shush. You'll blow my cover. And what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school, aren't you?"  
  
She giggled, "Funny you should ask that. Well anyway, why are you here? Were you coming to save me from school? Where is Lirael?"  
  
The last statement made a cold frown cross Sam's face as he looked over her shoulder and out the window. "Kirel, come with me, your friend too." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door, Jerael following close behind. Kirel watched the old lady come to the empty table with two yummy looking pastries through the window.  
  
He pulled her along for quite a long time until they reached a small black car. He pulled her into the car and waited until Jerael got in before he sped off.  
  
"Sam, is everything ok back home? Is my mom alright?"  
  
Sam looked over to Kirel and asked her to save the questions for later. She contemplated what was going on for a little bit but gave up after a little while to the sound of sirens. She looked into the rear-view mirror to see three police cars and five regular cars following them.  
  
"Sam, what is going on!?"  
  
"I'll explain everything once we cross the Wall. For know just stay low and beneath the open windows." Sam yelled over all the noise.  
  
Kirel ducked as a bullet passed threw the window and only inches above her head. She looked at Jerael curled up in a ball on the floor of the car. Kirel joined her there.  
  
"Kirel, what's going on?!" she screamed.  
  
"I don't know, but Sam says not to worry. Just stay low."  
  
"Are you sure we can trust him?"  
  
Jerael, he's my cousin, of course we can. I'm just a little worried why he is in such a hurry though."  
  
With that she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on seeing her mother soon. 


End file.
